


Can you tell?

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: This entry was written while listening to Digital Dagger's Surrender. Their music is beautiful, so check them out if you can~ By the way, I have nothing against free hugs. I definitely love hugs. Yep.Written for YaoiOtaku's BL Writers' Contest for March 2018.





	Can you tell?

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was written while listening to Digital Dagger's Surrender. Their music is beautiful, so check them out if you can~ By the way, I have nothing against free hugs. I definitely love hugs. Yep.
> 
> Written for YaoiOtaku's BL Writers' Contest for March 2018.

It was deafening. The stares they gave me stung like ice after fire. I knew I was wrong, but he was just so bright, so lovely. Like shivers after a kiss, like whispers before sleep. I knew I was wrong, but I crumbled. I had given in.  
  
"How about some sugar-free lemonade? Nothing could be more sour than your face."  
  
I remember him saying when we met for the first time. He was one of those people who would stand proudly on the street for hours holding a piece of cardboard, offering free hugs. I always grimaced at those feel-good idiots, but he caught me on a bad day, he was cute, and he was in charge of giving out lemonade while his friends did the hugging. I remember him holding up the pitcher, a silly smile on his face and his eyebrows wriggling before I gave in.  
  
"Drink with me."  
  
He'd say whenever he crashed into my place, pushing me aside on my couch and slamming alcohol on my table. I open a can and pretend to drink as I listen to him vent after being dumped. He doesn't cry but after he exhausts himself, he faints into sleep and his tears would fall. I knew he loved each of his girlfriends properly but that didn't really sink in until he announced he was getting married.  
  
"Will you be my best man?"  
  
I still wonder what face I had on when I forced myself to nod yes. I had no intention to refuse him, but why was it so painful to see him so happy with someone else? His face had become so much brighter, so much lovelier that inside me had grown a pit so dark that I burned. I begun dreaming of him so often before realizing I wanted him for myself.  
  
"You don't look good lately."  
  
He's always quick to notice when I'm not feeling well. I tell him that I was just sulking because I killed my wallet buying his wedding present. He laughed but he wasn't convinced. I saw it in the way he kept glancing towards me.  
  
"Are you avoiding me?"  
  
He confronts me but I cannot respond. Instead I invited him to drink with me for once. He humors me but he is careful. He holds a can and pretends to drink, just like I used to. He waits for me to talk but I held my tongue, knowing the moment I spoke would be the moment I confessed.  
  
"Your gift is really curious, but thanks."  
  
He holds up the pitcher and grins. Immediately I was thrown back to the day we met. I couldn't help myself after all. I pulled him close and kissed him fiercely, desperately. I wanted him to burn the way I did, to feel so full yet so empty because he was so close but I couldn't have him.  
  
_Can you tell?_ I wanted to ask him. _Can you tell how I feel?_  
  
I vaguely heard his bride and the guests gasp in shock, but only the sound of breaking glass was deafening. He pulled away, stared at me like he was seeing me for the first time. Before he could say anything, I turned and ran away.  
  
I knew I ruined his life because I was selfish. He'd hate me forever, he'd never forgive me. He's disgusted with me. I don't deserve to be his friend anymore. I cannot see him anymore. I had given in and this was the price to pay. I remind myself these things as I fall asleep. Forever regretting, forever burning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think I have a taste for Netori. Anyone here who knows how I feel?


End file.
